


Bath Time

by love_and_bagginshield



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_and_bagginshield/pseuds/love_and_bagginshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just WinterIron bathtime fluff! Dedicated to the lovely AndroidTwin :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndroidTwin (LolaDiBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/gifts).



After a mission gone wrong, Tony and Bucky wanted nothing more than to clean up and take a nice, relaxing bath together. Tony was littered with small cuts and bruises, while Bucky got a nasty gash on his forehead and a bruised shoulder. They each took turns looking the other over, Tony stitching up Bucky’s head and Bucky putting bandages on the worst of Tony’s cuts.

They slowly undressed, stiff and sore from the abuse they had suffered that day. Bucky had Jarvis run a hot bath for the two of them, and they walked into the bathroom just as the tub finished filling. Steam spread throughout the room, making it comfortably warm despite their lack of clothing. Bucky climbed in first and Tony quickly followed, hissing as the warm water hit his aching muscles. He settled back against Bucky’s chest, sighing in contentment as Bucky began to run a soapy washcloth up and down his arms. They continued like this for a few moments, Bucky slowly swirling the washcloth up and down Tony’s chest, arms, and neck, before handing it off to Tony to reach where he couldn’t. 

After Tony was cleaned up, they switched spots so Bucky could get washed up too. Tony rewetted the washcloth and applied fresh soap before gently running it across Bucky’s shoulders and back. Scrubbing down his chest and arms, Tony removed the dirt and grime left behind from the mission, allowing Bucky to just relax.

When they had finished cleaning up, they took turns massaging shampoo into each other’s hair, Tony being extremely careful of the bandage on Bucky’s forehead. The smell of green apples filled the room, aided by the steam in the air. Tony drained the bathtub to get rid of the muck that had built up before filling it with new, almost scalding hot water. They both sighed as the water reached their chests, Bucky switching it off with a flick of his foot. Tony settled back onto Bucky’s chest, relaxing bonelessly against him. They continued to massage each other wherever they could reach, and Tony soon began to doze off. Bucky smirked to himself, knowing he would’ve become Tony’s pillow eventually. 

Bucky let them continue to sit in the heavenly water until it cooled enough to warrant moving. When it had dropped to a more lukewarm temperature, Bucky roused a grumbling Tony from his light slumber, insisting he get out of the water. Once out, they took turns drying each other off while Jarvis drained the bath water. Warm and comfortable, they didn’t bother with clothing before getting into bed, pulling each other close as the sheets began to warm around them. Bucky ran his hand through Tony’s still drying hair, cuddling him closer as he began to drift off. Tony mumbled something too low for Bucky to hear, and turned his face even closer into Bucky’s chest. Bucky chuckled lowly.

“What was that darlin’?” Bucky asked. Tony snuffled and shook his head, burrowing further seeking warmth.

“I said I love you, dumbass. Now sleep.” Bucky laughed softly and closed his eyes, beginning to drift once more.

“I love you too, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
